


A Shining Ray Of Moonlight

by LeilaValens



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Sabaton (Band)
Genre: Based on a Sabaton song, Gen, Song Parody, musical parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilaValens/pseuds/LeilaValens
Summary: I created this parody of "Seven Pillars of Wisdom" by Sabaton when I started thinking about the similarities between TE Lawrence (who the song is about) and Holy Blade Ludwig from "Bloodborne". They're both visionary warriors who fight for a beautiful dream, who are hated by the more establishment types around them, who achieve great things as soldiers, who are heartbroken after their grand vision turns out to be an illusion, and they both joined their war on behalf of their beloved (Lawrence's inspiration was his boyfriend Dahoum Selim Ahmed, Ludwig's inspiration is the alien-monster-goddess the Moon Presence). My apologies to Sabaton and especially to Thomas Edward Lawrence.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	A Shining Ray Of Moonlight

On the hunt, a man with a mission  
In the light of the sparkling moon  
He's a saint of eldritch religion  
Striking back at the monsters that loom

Chase the light! He's a visionary turned warrior  
In the fight, he throws Gehrman's caution away

As the darkness falls, and the Church Hunters call  
One man spreads his wings as the slaying begins  
Let Yharnam lay fame on to Ludwig's name  
A shining ray of moonlight lights the way

A crusade to save Yharnam from beasts  
Tiny beings of light guide his path  
Leads the charge in spite of detractors  
Moonlight sword makes monsters feel his wrath

Chase the light! The nightmare may not end but still he fights  
Free from fright, he'd never give up on his quest

As the darkness falls, and the Church Hunters call  
One man spreads his wings as the slaying begins  
Let Yharnam lay fame on to Ludwig's name  
A shining ray of moonlight lights the way

After the hunt has ended,  
Achievement or madness, who can tell?  
What of his dream? What of his hope? Was it illusion?  
The thread of light Ludwig pursued, did it lie,  
Bewitching his heart and his mind?  
But even if he was misled, his glory shines  
He's a true hero

As the darkness falls, and the Church Hunters call  
One man spreads his wings as the slaying begins  
Let Yharnam lay fame on to Ludwig's name  
A shining ray of moonlight lights the way

As the darkness falls, and the Moon Presence calls  
One man spreads his wings and soars like an angel  
Let hunters lay claim on to Ludwig's name  
A shining ray of moonlight lights his way!


End file.
